femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Omega-003/Yu Tokihara (The Kindaichi Case Files)
Yu Tokihara (Yukiko Iwai) is a redeemed minor villainess in The Ghost Captain. She was one the passengers of Cobalt Marine's last voyage along with Hajime Kindaichi, Miyuki Nanase, and Isamu Kenmochi, one of the survivors of the Oriental Cruise Ship incident as well as the wife of Masaki Tokihara. Yu's tragic backstory revealed that she was happily married to Masaki prior to the incident, and the couple had planned to go on a honeymoon trip on the Oriental Cruise. However, while the couple were enjoying the party abroad the ship, the ship began to sink due to colliding with the oil transporting Ryuomaru ship. The couple managed to fled to the outside, with Masaki helping Yu escaping into the ocean first with a life vest and life ring. However, before he could join Yu, Masaki ran into the vice captain Mikihiko Wakaoji who attacked him despite the fact that Masaki had just offered his own life ring to him. Mikihiko then stole the life vest from the unconscious Masaki and fled the ship, leaving Masaki to be envolope in the ship burning flames. Shortly after, Masaki was rescued by Joji Mizusaki, the ship supervisor, who took Masaki with him to the rescue ship, though Masaki soon passed away due to smoke inhalation, much to the despair of both Yu and Joji. Vengeful toward Mikihiko, Yu joined the Cobalt Marine's last voyage to murder him and then to commit a suicide to reunite with her husband. During the dinner party, she was flirted by Takeshi Ozawa and Akira Yoshida, but ignored their advance and left the party. That night, Yu sneaked into Mikihiko's room with a knife in order to to stab him in death, but her conscience prevented her from killing him, and she quickly left the room. Sometimes later, after Captain Gozo Takamori was murdered, Yu along with the other passengers and staffs found out that Mikihiko apparently committed suicide and jumped off the ship. Distraught that her only remaining purpose in life was snatched from her, Yu decided to commit suicide by jumping off the ship. Fortunately, she rescued by Hajime and Joji and given a first aid by Kentaro Otsuki. When Yu knew that it was Joji who rescued her, Yu cried to herself as the staffs took her to the infirmary to rest. At the climax of the story, Yu along with the other passengers were summoned to the command room by Hajime who proceed to reveal the truth of the four murders during the trip. Hajime first revealed Yu's identity as one of the survivors from the Orient incident and the wife of Masaki after discovering Masaki's name on an article wrote by Yoshikazu Akai the reporter about the deceased passengers, which Yu confirmed and revealed her backstory as well as her hatred toward Mikihiko. Hajime then went on to reveal that the true murderer was Yoko Katori, one of the staffs and Joji's lover as well as the daughter of Ryuomaru's captain, Captain Kashima. After hearing Yoko's confessing to the crime, Yu witnessed Joji collapsing to the floor in tears as he confessed that he was infact responsible for the incident as he had left his post to join the party at Gozo's invitation, him staying silent about the incident out of fear of not being able to go out in the sea again, and that he was the one deserved to be killed by her. However, Yu countered his claim, as she's full of gratitude for him trying to save her husband and later herself from suicide, as well as adding that she knew of Joji's virtuous nature, and that the god was sure to have forgiven him, which helped calm down both Joji and Yoko. Yu and the others later presumbly watched as Yoko was taken away by the police (offscreen) once they reached the mainland. Gallery Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive